Guessing Games
by Clouds On the Brain
Summary: "Allen... I want to play a game." Allen is trapped, and Road has a game in mind. A guessing game, actually. Keep in mind that Road's "games" are always twisted. This a shorter, darker fic, which I don't usually write, but I like it. Rated T for blood.


**This is a darker fic I came up with one morning, when I was really tired... and wet. (I get all my ideas in the shower, for reasons unknown) So, I decided I'd post it. You know, get something fresh out there so people don't think I'm dead. This sounded pretty good in my head, so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man**.**

"Allen… I want to play a game."

Allen struggled to move. He was lying flat on the ground in the dirt, with Road's pointed candles pinning him down by his own clothes. It wasn't a pleasant situation, especially with the sun blaring down on his unprotected face, and now the fact that Road was whispering concerning things into his ear.

After all, any game Road would want to play _had_ to end up inflicting some sort of physical or mental harm on him.

It had been a simple mission he had been given: go to this town, find the Innocence, and retrieve it. Missions were never really this simple, and going on one alone could be dangerous. Allen had known that, too, but he had still accepted it.

He was in an abandoned town, where a strange phenomenon of missing travelers was being reported. It seemed like the work of Innocence, or at least akuma. He had been looking when, to his misfortune, Road had showed up. She had come to "play", and she brought a couple of level four friends. He never stood a chance alone.

He sucked in cold air. It stung his wounded lungs.

"Didn't you hear me?" Road asked, squatting by his head to give it a little flick. "I said I wanted to play a game."

Allen said nothing. He did not move, he barely breathed. If Road got bored, perhaps she'd leave.

"I know what you're trying to do." said Road, as if reading his thoughts. (And she might actually have been) "But I'm not going to stop asking until you agree. Understand?"

Allen grunted, which was pretty much the only answer he could come up with at the moment. Words were a little bit lost from him for now.

"It's a guessing game." Road continued. "It's not that hard. So you're going to play!"

She stood up straight. "I'll give you three tries to guess my favorite color. If you get it wrong, well…" Road nodded over to the three Level Four akuma waiting over in the corner.

"You'll see."

Allen felt his heart beat faster. Three wrong guesses and he was dead. But if he guessed right, what would happen? Would she spare him, or, knowing Road, do something worse? It was maddening just thinking about it, though that was probably her intention.

"…black…" He guessed, without giving himself time to think anymore. It was a guessing game, so he might as well guess.

Road kneeled by his head again. "Mmm… nope." she said with a smile. "Try again."

Two more guesses left.

"Pink." He murmured, as if it would somehow hurt him less if it was wrong.

Road stroked his white bangs. "No, but your close." She cooed.

Allen gulped. A color close to pink…

"...red..." Allen stated with a trickle of despair in his tone.

Road brushed the bangs all the way to the side. "Ahh, but what _shade _of red?" she asked, tracing a short but sharp fingernail across his forehead.

Allen's heart was racing. He was one guess away from certain doom, and Road's constant fiddling with is hair was not helping him think.

"Why don't I just tell you?" She uttered, stopping her finger in the center of his forehead.

Without a moment's notice, she drove her fingernail into the skin of his forehead and dragged it across to his left eye, leaving a gaping wound across his face.

"AAHHHHH!" Allen let out a blood curdling scream as she inflicted the incision onto him.

Road held her bloodied finger in front of his eyes where he could see it.

"It's blood red, Allen." She told him with a grin. "_Your _blood, to be exact."

After taking a moment to let this information sink in, she extended her finger to her mouth, where she slowly licked the blood from it like it was a delectable treat. It sickened Allen.

"So, do you want to play another game?" she asked him.

Allen felt his energy being sucked away from him as Road led him into her dream world. He didn't have a choice anymore.

"Yes, Lady Road…"

* * *

**So, how was it? Too creepy? Not creepy enough? Just right? Terrible? Terrible in a good way (whatever that means)?**

**Review, please.** **And I give you a sammich.**


End file.
